The Muphridian at the Gate
by Leech10
Summary: A ship from an alien species arrives at Earth, and the crew offers technology and assistance. Who are they, and where did they come from? Runs from Evolution, part 2 onwards. Will include Stargate Atlantis once the time comes. AU.
1. Universe Jump

**Disclaimer:** Lauren Ahrns and all the other Muphridians are mine; MGM owns Stargate and all stargate characters.

**A/N:** No knowledge of Dierapyámuk Myon 2 is required to understand the SG-1 universe story. This first chapter may make some more sense after reading DPM-2, but can be followed without it.

A bright green beam impacted the front of the ship, but thanks to the shields, it failed to cause any real damage, it just shook the crew around.

"Shield status is at 27%, we can't take this kind of beating for much longer!" shouted someone from the side of the bridge.  
"Hold on, we going in!" another person, directly in front of the viewscreen, shouted as she pulled the ship into a roll to avoid another beam, then returned fire with a beam of her own.

The beam impacted a boxy ship that was much bigger than their own ship in front of them, and as the beam dissipated, and purplish glow rippled outward from the point of impact as the enemy ship's shield failed.

"Fire bavabera'ti!" the person ordered, and around 20 glowing, round balls sped out of the top of the ship, and shot towards the now shieldless enemy ship, penetrating deep within it before exploding. The enemy ship quickly broke into 3 separate pieces as several secondary explosions occurred, then became silent as numerous pieces began drifting away from the newly created rubble pile.

"Maraina, is the hyperdrive online yet?" asked the person in front of the viewscreen.  
"It should be up in a minute, Lauren," Maraina replied over the comm. system.  
"Good. Have you been able to determine the status of the ZPM we recovered?"  
"It appears to be nearly full, but we haven't been able to get it connected to the ship's systems yet."  
"Get on that as soon as the hyperdrive is online."

A slight humming sound started up, letting them know that the hyperdrive was now online.

"I'll get to work on the ZPM," Maraina said.  
"Relaph, get us out of here before any more of those ships show up," Lauren ordered, and though he didn't say anything, the guy who had announced the shield strength earlier pressed several controls, and a hyperspace window opened up, and the ship entered.

Lauren stared at the lights of hyperspace for a few seconds, before turning around and walking toward the door at the back of the bridge. Just before she exited, she said, "I'll be with Maraina, call me if anything unusual comes up."

Lauren walked down the empty hallways of the ship, looking around for any possible damages. She was about 8 feet tall, with green, scaly skin, and also had a tail somewhere around 3 feet long, as did everyone else on the ship, due to the fact that they were Muphridians. Lauren herself had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, reddish-brown eyes, and she was currently wearing a black dress that extended down to her knees. She walked up to a door at the end of the hall, which opened as she approached, and walked into a room full of pipes and other machinery, which was empty except for a blond leaning over behind a large control console.

"Maraina?"

The blond quickly stood up, and hit her head on a pipe with a dull thud.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you," Lauren said.  
She rubbed her head where she hit it, before replying, "It's not a problem, though could you make a little more noise when you come next time?"  
"I'll try. How is it going with the ZPM?"  
"I was just about to install it when you came in."

She walked over to the other side of the room, where the ZPM was stilling on a shelf covered with tons of other objects, and picked it up, and then walked back to the ZPM plug she had been leaning over before, and pushed it in. After she pulled a switch, the ZPM, as well as several lights on the plug, lit up, and a message came over the intra-ship comm.

"We just recorded a massive increase in the available power to the ship," Relaph said.

Maraina checked the readout on the control console next to her, and then replied, "It's nothing to worry about, it's just the ZPM."  
"How much longer until we get back to base?" Lauren asked.  
"At our current speed, about an hour."  
"Good. Lauren out."  
"Is everything set up like I asked?" Lauren asked, now looking at Maraina.  
"Yes, all power used is still coming from the main generators, with the ZPM serving only as backup and for when the generators can't put out enough power."  
"Good. You can rest now."  
"Thank you, Lauren."

Lauren smiled, then gave Maraina a part on the back and began walking back to the bridge. As soon as she reentered the bridge, Relaph turned around and said, "A strange energy reading just came up on long range sensors, around 1000LY away."

"Change course to investigate, how long before we get there?"  
"About 6 and a half minutes."  
The minutes passed quickly, and once they were near the location, Lauren said, "Drop us out of hyperspace just outside of short range sensor range."

The boomerang-shaped ship dropped out of hyperspace several seconds later, in view of a large yellow and green nebula.

"Nothing is coming up on long range sensors around us," Relaph said.  
"Good, now slowly move us with sensor range and scan the location of the energy reading."

The main engines turned on for a few seconds, then powered down again, leaving the ship to coast closer to the nebula.

"Coming within range… now." Relaph looked at the sensor readout on screen, but no clue of what the energy reading was came up on the screen, just that there was an energy reading there.  
"Decrease distance to the source by half."

The engines once again powered up, but for longer this time, and then once the ship neared its destination, they switched to reverse thrust to slow the ship to its original costing speed.

"I'm picking something up on visual scanners… it appears to be some sort of vortex, no sign of what caused it."  
"Run a full sensor sweep on the vortex."

The readings from the sensor sweep began coming up on screen, showing that it had its own gravitational field, though weak, and it was also steadily releasing some form of energy, which was what they had originally picked up on long range sensors.

"Mark this location in the data logs, and prepare to resume course back to base."  
"Right away — hold on, there's a hyperspace window opening… it's the Scourge again."  
"Shields maximum power, and power up the hyperdrive for a quick getaway."

The shields activated, several times as power as before due to the ZPM, and 4 more of the boxy ships like the one they had previously destroyed came out of the hyperspace window, and opened fire. They impacted harmlessly against the shields, and all the ships began weaving around each other, trying to get a good shot lined up, but for the most part, failing to do so. Beams from both sides shot in all different directions, and at least once, one of the Scourge beams hit another Scourge ship. One of the missed beams shot toward the vortex, and curved toward it as it got closer, and went in.

"Shields are at 97%, wait, massive energy burst detected from the vortex!"

The vortex expanded to several thousand times its previous size, and its gravitational field underwent a similar increase, drawing all 5 ships in.

"Full speed away from the vortex!" Lauren shouted.

Even as the engines powered up to full power, the vortex continued to drag the ship in, though somewhat more slowly than the Scourge ships. Two of the Scourge ships got caught up in the very outer part of the vortex and were ripped apart, shortly after this the remaining two were pulled in as well, but since they were away from the edge, they survived.

"It's no use, aim for the middle of the vortex, full speed!"

Lauren's ship turned around and flew straight toward the eye of the vortex, as they saw one of the Scourge ships T-bone the other due to the chaotic forces in the vortex, and both were destroyed. The ship shuddered as it flew straight into the vortex, into what appeared to be some sort of wormhole.

"Shield strength is 69% and falling rapidly!" Relaph yelled as the entire ship shook.

Just as soon as it started, however, the shaking stopped and the ship dropped back into regular space above a familiar looking planet. Behind them, the exit of the vortex remained open for several seconds, before vanishing from sight.

"Where are we?" Lauren asked as soon as the ship stopped.  
"According to our maps, earth. But something's not right." Relaph replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This isn't the earth we know. It's very similar, but there are some differences. For one, the stargate's in the US, instead of Myoria, and Myoria doesn't even exist here."

The comm. system came on, and Maraina contracted the bridge. "What is going on? I was just about to go to sleep, when the warning sirens go off, then a little after that, the entire ship started shaking!"  
"We were attacked by the scourge, but they're gone now. Also, we seem to have been transported to Earth, but it's not the Earth we know."  
"What?"  
"It's similar, but different."  
"I'll be right up."  
"You don't —" Lauren began, but Maraina cut her off and began running to the bridge.

As soon as she arrived, wearing her nightgown, the comm. system beeped.

"I'm receiving a message from the surface, location is near the gate. Audio only," Relaph said.  
"Open a channel."

"Attention unidentified vessel, please identify yourself."  
"I am Lauren Ahrns, and I mean you no harm. We were sucked into a vortex of some kind and we came out of it over your planet. I can meet you to explain who I am and where I came from in greater detail."  
"I am General Hammond of the SGC, and how, and when exactly would you plan that we meet?"  
"As soon as you can, and I will be there in hologram form, it's easier."  
"And your ship?"  
"We can park it behind the moon until we get the cloak working again."  
"Very well, we will meet in the briefing room in ten minutes, along with SG-1 as well."  
"Who?"  
"SG-1 is the flagship team of the facility."  
"Oh."  
"Hammond out."

The comm. system beeped again to show that they communication had been ended, and Lauren Ahrns got up to use the hologram projector.

She spent 5 minutes to find the exact location of the briefing room, and after making sure that she wouldn't interrupt another meeting, she activated it. She appeared in the empty briefing room, just as a person walked in, who promptly dropped the papers he was carrying in surprise.


	2. New Ally

She appeared in the empty briefing room, just as a person walked in, who promptly dropped the papers he was carrying in surprise.

"Sorry about that, I can help."  
"It's okay," he said as he bent over to pick them up. "I got it," he added after he finished picking them up a couple seconds later. "It's a good thing they were stapled together. Are you the Lauren Ahrns that Hammond was talking about?"  
"Yes, and you are?"  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson, of SG-1."

Before he could say anything else, 4 other people walked into the room: A blond-haired woman, a dark skinned bald man with a gold symbol on his forehead, a gray-haired man, and another bald man who appeared to be the leader.

"Since everyone is here, we could start the meeting a bit early," the last man said, and Lauren realized that it was General Hammond from the communication they had earlier.

"This is Lauren Ahrns, who is from… you never did say where you were from," Hammond said after everyone sat down.  
"I am from the planet Goretak of the Muphridish Empire, which is in an alternate universe. I came to this universe by some sort of vortex that sucked in my ship."  
"I am General George Hammond, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c," Hammond said, indicating the specified people as he said their names.  
"I am here for two reasons," Lauren said. "One, because this planet seems to be the only one that is familiar to me in this universe, and two, I can provide the means for you to protect it."

A stunned silence followed these words, and Lauren thought that apparently no one had offered advanced technology to them before.

Jack was the first to recover, and asked, "So you're not going to be like the Asgard are with their technology?"  
"Who are the Asgard?"  
"They are one of our allies, advanced, but they don't give out any technology," Hammond replied.  
"Oh. I can provide all the technology and plans needed to build starships, or to upgrade any that you already have, including weapons, sensors, hyperdrives, sublight drives, and shields."  
"You would really provide all of that for us?" Major Carter asked.  
"Yes."  
"Wow… Just how advanced is your technology?" Major Carter asked, looking amazed.  
"As I know next to nothing about this universe, I don't have any civilization to compare it to. I can say that the hyperdrive tech is enough to get you to another galaxy, though I wouldn't be sure of how it would handle the long trip, seeing as I have never left my home galaxy."  
"That… that's nearly Asgard level…" Major Carter replied, looking like Christmas had come early.  
"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill interrupted.  
"Wha? Sir?" she replied, now confused.  
"Relax."  
"Sorry sir."  
"We do have a starship, the Prometheus, but it is currently stuck on Tagrea due to a problem with its hyperdrive."  
"It is possible that I could use my ship to tow it back here if I knew where Tagrea was."

About half an hour later, both the SGC and Lauren knew the basic information about each other, and Lauren also had her first mission. She, as well as Colonel O'Neill and SG-4, would fly to Tagrea, and tow the Prometheus back to earth, and once she had done that, she would get more information about the SGC and they could work out the possibility of upgrading the Prometheus with Muphridish technology. Meanwhile, the SGC would contact the Prometheus to let them know that help was on the way.

An hour Lauren's ship dropped out of hyperspace over Tagrea, and after a short communication between the two ships confirming the plan, Lauren's ship parked along the neck of the Prometheus, and made sure that the Prometheus was firmly attached.

"Everything is ready to go, but since the Prometheus is about 5 times as long as we are, and several times as wide, it will take awhile to get back to earth," Relaph said.  
"Just how long will the trip back take?" Jack asked.  
"About 12 hours," Relaph replied.  
"Oh for cry'n out loud…"  
"What?" Lauren asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Activate the hyperdrive."

Relaph did as he was told, and Lauren's ship, as well as the Prometheus, jumped into hyperspace.

Lauren walked off the bridge to find Maraina after talking to Colonel O'Neill for awhile, now that she was thoroughly confused about various references to some TV show called _The Simpsons_.

"Are all the systems working?" Lauren asked.  
"Yes, everything is operating within specifications, even with the ship we're towing."

12 hours, and a long nap, (for O'Neill) later, Lauren walked onto the bridge to prepare to drop out of hyperspace, just as Colonel O'Neill entered though a different door.

"Does this ship have a name?" he asked.  
"No, I never thought about it," Lauren replied.  
"How about the Enterprise?"  
"The Enterprise?"  
"Yes."  
"Sounds all right to me."  
"Yes!" Jack shouted, causing Relaph to look at him funny, then he ran out the door he came in though, presumably to tell SG-4 the new name of the ship.

Lauren simply stared at him as he ran off of the bridge, and then went over to a console to check the ship's progress, and to add in the name.

By the time Jack returned to the bridge with SG-4, they had just dropped out of hyperspace. Lauren opened up a communications channel with the SGC, and once the SGC had responded showing that they were ready, Lauren began to speak.

"This is the starship Enterprise, contacting the SGC to announce that the Prometheus has been retrieved."  
"Good, I — wait, did you say Enterprise?" Hammond responded, confused.  
"Colonel O'Neill named it."  
"Oh, well that explains it. However, I need your help, or Colonel O'Neill's help."  
"What is it?" both Lauren and Jack asked at the same time.  
"We have lost contact with Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee, they were searching for an alien artifact identical to one that we believe Anubis is using to create his Kull warriors."  
"Anubis's what?" Lauren asked.  
"We only just found out about them. The rest of SG-1 are currently off to gain intelligence on Anubis's facility that is creating the warriors while Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee were looking for the device, both while you were retrieving the Prometheus."  
"So Carter and Teal'c got to go on a mission, while I had to sit in a spaceship?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, but the main concern at the moment is Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee. We need to find out what happened to them, and find them."  
"Okay, just let me get ready."  
"You have 20 minutes."  
"Yes, sir!"

Lauren beamed Jack and SG-4 back to the SGC, and after telling Hammond that she was also coming, and getting the full details of the situation, and had a way to keep from being detected, she also got ready, and waited for Jack.

"Okay, I'm sending you their last known position now," Hammond said once they were ready.  
"The coordinates have been entered into the computer, I am ready for transport," Lauren replied.  
"As am I," Jack replied, from the SGC.  
"Good luck and Godspeed."

Both Jack and Lauren vanished in a flash of light, and then both rematerialized in the middle of a jungle. Lauren activated a personal cloaking device, then activated a portable hologram projector, which made it appear that she was human. She pulled out a P-90 she had borrowed from the SGC, as well as some sort of scanner.

"What's that?"  
"Life signs detector plus scanner… there is a group of people in this direction, not too far from here. I estimate it will take an hour at most to reach them."  
"Let's move out."

Once they had gotten closer to the camp, Lauren picked up something else on the scanner.

"I'm picking up some sort of energy reading, nothing like anything I've seen before."  
"What is it?"  
"If I said I never seen it before, how would I know? Maybe it's the artifact they were looking for."  
"Good point."

The sound of gunfire in the distance quickly gets their attention, and the move in to the source. They soon hear another shot and come across Dr. Jackson on the ground, who has been shot in the leg, and also see 3 of the extremists that have taken Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee, all of them currently oblivious to Jack and Lauren. The both raise their weapons, aim, and fire, taking the extremists out.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Daniel says, "You came… who's she?"  
"I'm Lauren Ahrns… disguised as a human."  
"Oh."

Another sound distracts them, and they turn to see a zombie-like person walking towards them. The fire on it, but when the P-90 fire fails to take it down, Lauren pulls out another gun, sets it to full power, and fires. A loud bang tells them that the zombie's upper half has been entirely obliterated as the smoking lower half falls to the ground.

"What was that?" Jack asked.  
"They activated the device." Daniel replied, somewhat weakly.

Lauren soon found Dr. Lee nearby as well, and after bringing him over to Jack and making sure the area is clear, she turns the hologram projector off, and runs into the extremist's base, invisible, to retrieve the device.

Back at the SGC, after Lauren beams Jack, Daniel, and Dr. Lee back, she listens, in her human disguise, as Jacob, Sam and Teal'c tell the results of their mission to Tartarus: Although they successfully stopped the production of Kull warriors, Anubis has enough to take over the galaxy.


	3. Upgrades

Lauren and Maraina were on the Prometheus overseeing the installation of the newly completed Muphridish sensor system, as SG-1 went to the planet Langara to deal with a destabilizing naquadria vein that threatened to destroy all civilization on the planet. A Muphridish hyperdrive had already been installed and tested, as was a prototype weapon system.

"Okay, the sensors should now be hooked up, test and see if the work," Maraina said to Lauren, who was on the bridge.

"Yes, they're working now."

"We should be ready to test them at the testing ground."

"Yes, I'll contact General Hammond and tell him that we're ready to go."

After they had received clearance from Hammond, Colonel Ronson took the ship into hyperspace, and they soon arrived at the testing ground, an asteroid field in a nearby gateless solar system.

"For the duration of the training mission, I am handing command of this ship over to Lauren Ahrns," Colonel Ronson said as he got up out of the new captain's chair that now included a tail hole, and Lauren sat down.

"Raise shields, and prepare for weapons test #2," Lauren said.

"Yes, ma'am!" the person in charge of the shields said, and the Asgard shields, one of only two upgrades that they had installed, (The other being transporters) activated.

"Target the asteroid dead ahead with the main cannons… and fire!"

Four dual barreled cannons, one located on the nose of the ship, another on the top of the rear, and one on each "arm" of the Prometheus, fired; sending 8 energy blasts toward the asteroid, and each hits directly on target, completely blasting the asteroid into small fragments which expand outward, some bouncing off of the Prometheus's shields.

"Good, much better than the first test, only 2 of the blasts hit the asteroid, despite us being at the same range, and it being a similarly sized asteroid. I believe the sensors are in full working order, but to make sure, we will also go though the other weapon systems as well. Target another asteroid and prepare to fire the beam weapons," Lauren said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Fire!"

The two beam weapons, mounted on both sides of the Prometheus's nose, fired; and the two beams proceeded to cut the targeted asteroid in two, each beam taking out a half of it. The railguns were also activated, and began taking out smaller asteroid bits that were still flying around from the first asteroid they destroyed.

As a greater test of the sensors ability to track and target the asteroid, Lauren sent the Prometheus weaving around the asteroids, and they occasionally opened fire with all 3 weapon systems. (The missiles didn't need to be tested.) Only some asteroids were marked as "hostile," the rest were assumed to be friendly, and as such, they were to avoid hitting them if at all possible. While it was nearly impossible to avoid hitting every single "friendly" asteroid, they did very good, with a 100% kill rating on the "hostile" asteroids, and only 5% of the "friendly" asteroids were hit, usually with stray railgun rounds.

"Good, very good, this is the end of the test; everything appears to be fully functional. Colonel Ronson, you can have the ship back."

Just as Ronson retook command, two hyperspace windows opened nearby, and two Al'kesh shot out of them before firing on the Prometheus.

"Return fire!"

The Prometheus began firing on the Al'kesh using the cannons, but due to the Al'kesh's high maneuverability, they were able to evade most of the shots, and the Prometheus only scored glancing blows on their shields. Meanwhile, the Al'kesh's weapon fire did little damage due to the Asgard shields. This went on for a minute until one Al'kesh flew in front of the Prometheus, where it was destroyed by a shot from the beam weapon, though the other remained relatively undamaged.

"Fire one shot at them, then fire several more around it, when it goes to avoid the first, it will run into the others," Lauren suggested.

They did as she asked, and while it didn't destroy the Al'Kesh, it did take out its shields and it lost some engine power, making it easier to hit. Another shot from the cannons successfully destroyed the Al'kesh, and after making sure that there weren't any other Goa'uld ships in the area, Colonel Ronson took the Prometheus back into hyperspace to return to Earth.

Several minutes later, the Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace over Earth, and contacted the SCG.

"How did the tests go?" Hammond asked.

"The tests were all good, but there was a slight problem after we did the tests. Two Al'kesh dropped out of hyperspace and attacked. We were able to destroy both of them, but I don't know who sent them, or if they were able to transmit any information about us before they were destroyed," Colonel Ronson replied.

"That could be a problem… if the Al'kesh belonged to Anubis, and if he was able to learn about the capabilities of the Prometheus, he will be able to better prepare himself in a future conflict with us."

"Indeed, though I'm sure he does not know about the Enterprise yet," Lauren added.

"The second BC-303 won't be completed for another 6 months, and while it will have all the upgrades installed on it from the start, it may not be ready if Anubis decides to attack soon."

Maraina and Lauren began going over the logs from the test, and also checked over the new additions, making sure that nothing was damaged in the battle. The logs showed that everything was indeed fully operational for the test, and that they could now get to work with the final additions to the ship, including a upgrade of the sublight, as well as a possible cloak, if the Prometheus could generate enough power to run it. Once these were complete, they were open to the idea of increasing the amenities on the ship as well, but since this was not required for the ship's operation it was only to be done once all other upgrades were finished and fully operational. As soon as Lauren was finished going over things on the Prometheus, she transported down to the SGC to see how SG-1's mission on Langara went.


End file.
